The Mansion's Purple Guardian
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Drake feels nervous meeting all of his friends due to his condition, but his newfound skills will come in handy to protect their home.


**This story is guestsurprise's sequel to "A Friend No Matter What."**

 **Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Drake and Ben slowly walked the stairs of the mansion and Drake took a deep breath in concern. He didn't look that bad. He was still handsome and tall. But his entire outer appearance was different since Alien X brought him back to life.

He still had his bright blue eyes, but he had dark purple skin and dark purple hair and he had stitches up and down his arms and legs and on his chest. He was not a zombie at all, but his body needed to be stitched up since his former death and when he was brought back his color changed and the stitches remained in place for now.

Alien X said that his body may or may not return to normal…it was a matter of time to wait and see.

"Don't be concerned. Rachel and the others will love you." Ben assured his friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

And with that, he opened the door and Rachel was there. She was a bit startled at first, but she wasn't afraid.

"Hello Ms. Jocklin." Drake said respectfully.

"Don't be so formal. Call me Rachel. And you must be Drake! I've heard about you from Ben." Rachel smiled, gently ushering him into the house.

"Are you sure I won't frighten anyone?" Drake asked, now seeing some children eyeing him in concern.

"Don't worry. They just need some time to get used to you." Rachel said gently, now introducing him to Rook and some of the aliens.

"Hey there. The name's Four Arms," Four Arms grinned.

"I'm Whampire."

"I'm Ultimate Whampire. But you can call me Vamps." Vamps grinned, bearing his fangs making Drake cringe a bit.

"You weren't kidding about the alien vampires Ben!"

"Nope! But they don't bite so relax." Ben chuckled.

"I'm Heatblast!"

"Name's Swampfire."

"Howdy there kid. Name's Blitzwolfer!"

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Drake." Drake said with a gentle smile. But at that same moment, Cassie was hurrying past and ran into him gently. Before she could apologize, she gasped at his appearance, but tried to remain calm.

"Easy. You alright?" He asked, keeping her steady.

"Y-Yes Sir."

"I'm not a Sir. I'm Drake. What's your name?" He grinned.

"Cassie." She said as she put her hand out to shake his hand. He happily complied, but the minute they made contact, his hand popped off because they both shook each other's hands firmly. Cassie saw his hand still connected to hers and screamed. The hand quickly let her go and she took off running.

"Oh no! Kid hold on a bit!" Drake called, but Cassie was gone.

"I-I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"Don't be, kid. That girl you saw was my daughter, Cassie. She'll come around." Four Arms smiled.

"You think so? I don't want her to be freaked out every time she sees me!"

"Well, we are all gonna be gone for a few hours so the mansion will be empty. It will be just you two here."

"I see." Drake said, now getting a small smile.

"Get the idea?" Ben smirked.

"I've got it. And not to worry…I'll watch over this place while you're all gone." Drake promised.

* * *

A few hours later….

"I don't wanna break into the Grant Mansion! It's haunted!" a thief whimpered.

"Shut up! We gotta get in there! I hear it's loaded with a lot of jewels and magic alien stuff!"

"You know those were just rumors right?"

"They couldn't be! We're gonna break in and steal everything we need!" The master thief growled, now angrily pushing his accomplice forward. Once they got up to the door, they roughly broke the locks and entered.

"This place looks haunted on the outside, but gorgeous on the inside!" The thief said in awe.

"Quiet and start looking for treasure!"

Meanwhile, Cassie came back downstairs and heard voices. She was about to squeal in glee, but she noticed they sounded unfamiliar.

"Who is that?! None of the aliens sound like that."

"Who is who?" a voice said behind her. She spun around, but before she could scream Drake placed a strong hand on her mouth.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHH! Cassie, calm down. It's alright. I'm not a monster. But you're right… I hear voices too. Were you expecting anyone?"

Cassie shook her head no.

"Ok, do you know of anyone who has those voices?"

Cassie gently squirmed and he let her go.

"No, they sound like intruders!" she whispered.

"And you're sure they're not other aliens who live here?"

"Yes! I don't think they're aliens at all." Cassie said. Drake's eyes then narrowed and he gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay here. I'll handle them." He said, now walking down the stairs and toward the voices.

Meanwhile, the thieves were stealing Rachel's best silverware when they heard a growl behind them. They spun around and saw Drake standing there and his blue eyes peering into their souls.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" A thief squeaked.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" The master thief squawked.

"Your worst nightmare if you all don't leave." Drake threatened.

"Oh yeah! We're not afraid of anyone or anything and no purple make up will scare me!" The master thief laughed.

"No…but this will," Drake laughed menacingly, now popping his head clean off and his arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The thieves screamed.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! You didn't know that I haunt this place, did you?!" Drake cackled evilly.

"RUN!"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Leaving so soon? That's so rude." Drake laughed, now making his hand grab a thief by his pant leg and throw him down on the floor.

"H-HELP!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Drake bellowed, now reattaching his arms and hands and placing his head near the thief's face. "LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE!"

"ZOMBIE! RUN!" The thief screamed, trying to get up.

Cassie couldn't help but overhear the commotion. She went downstairs and saw Drake with his head in his hands and let out a scream that reached the rooftops.

In reality, Drake was only able to do these things because he was blown up before his death. He was currently only being held together by magic so his limbs could come on and off whenever he wished.

Hearing the scream, Drake spun around and saw Cassie's terrified face.

"Cassie!"

"Kid, run!" A thief screamed.

"HE'S GONNA EAT US ALL!" The master thief roared, now running so fast he tripped over his own partner. They banged into each other so badly that they began running into things in their haste to get out.

Drake then stood up and made another loud and evil cackle that scared them so badly, they left their getaway vehicle as they stormed out the door! They began running down the street, but were soon caught by the police. All they could do was ramble about a zombie man who was about to eat them.

Drake was happy they were gone, but noticed Cassie was nowhere to be found.

"Kid? Cassie? Where are ya sweetheart?" He called. He then heard whimpering from one of the rooms and found her huddled by the wall. He gently got on his knees and crawled over to her huddled form.

"P-Please don't hurt me." she begged.

"Now why would I hurt a cutie like you? Come out hon and let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." He said, now trying to get her to unfurl herself. She wouldn't budge. "Alright then." He chuckled, now detaching his hands once more. They immediately walked over to her and began wiggling on her sides to get her to uncurl herself.

"H-Hey!" She laughed, now squirming as those mischievous hands kept tickling her.

"My, my. So ticklish aren't ya?" he chuckled fondly.

"AH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH STHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckled, now letting one hand climb on her and tickle her behind her ears. "Ears ticklish?" He asked, now commanding his hands to get off of her for a second.

"N-No!" She giggled, now watching his hands quickly walking near her again and wiggling their fingers at her.

"I'll be the judge of that." He laughed, now letting his hands climb on her and wiggle on her ears and neck.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAP!"

He then leaned closer to her and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"I will gladly stop if you trust me." He cooed, now looking at her with his gentle and kind eyes. Cassie nodded and the tickling stopped. He reattached his hands and then pulled her to him in a gentle hug.

"Wow, you're made of magic aren't you?!" Cassie said, gently tracing his stitched up arms.

"I guess you can say that kiddo. It was your uncle Alien X that brought me back." He grinned. At that moment, Rachel burst into the room with the aliens!

"Are you all alright?! We saw someone broke in!"

"No worries! Drake scared em' off!" Cassie smiled in glee.

"Did some detaching, didn't ya?!" Ben laughed.

"Oh yes." Drake winked. "You should've seen them run! Well, thanks for letting me visit, but I gotta go."

"Go? Go where?" Rachel asked, now walking nearer to him.

"Well, back to my apartment."

"But you live all alone. How about living here with us?" Rachel offered.

"R-Rachel I'm not exactly normal." He laughed.

"None of us are normal Drake. We are all gifted and wonderful in our own ways. Now will you stay?"

"Well, I…"

"Drake c'mon. We know you just met us, but we do consider you family." She coaxed.

"I will, but only temporarily." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'll accept that for now…" Rachel said, arching a mischievous brow. "But sooner or later, you will move in here permanently." She said as she hugged him and thanked him for protecting their home. Drake truly was one of the mansion guardians.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it newbienovelistRD! And I hope you all are enjoying Drake!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure did, buddy! I did a few tweaks here and there. But hank you soooooo much! You're the best! :D**


End file.
